Pensaba en mi madre
by Hyuga Hikari
Summary: ¿Padre? preguntó el pequeño Neji ¿Por qué mi madre no está con nosotros?


**Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo sólo los tomé prestados para darle rienda suelta a mi imaginación**

No sé qué fue o es de la mamá de Neji o de los padres de TenTen (sólo Kishimoto lo sabe) pero esto surgió de mi imaginación hace unas horas y me pareció buena idea compartirlo con ustedes, espero que les guste. Este fic es una despedida a mis vacaciones así que espero disfruten leyéndolo :) Perdón si hay Ooc en algún personaje :/

_-Recuerdos_

-**Pensamientos**

**-**Diálogo**  
**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Pensaba en mi madre**

No dejaba de mirar a la mujer que se encontraba frente a él sosteniendo un pequeño bulto de color azul cielo. La castaña miraba lo que cargaba con un amor infinito, él podía notar el brillo que había en las pupilas color chocolate que admiraban aquello que la chica cargaba con sumo cuidado, como si temiera que, de un momento a otro, pudiera romperse.

Desde el momento en que su hijo nació, Hyuuga Neji, no había dejado de estudiar la conducta de su esposa, aun siendo un genio, no imaginó jamás que la conducta de TenTen cambiara tanto desde el momento en que se enteraron que serían padres y, desde que notó esos cambios en la conducta de su mujer, el genio Hyuuga comenzó a preguntarse si su madre había sido igual con él.

—_¿Padre?_ —preguntó un pequeño Neji.

—_Dime._

—_¿Por qué mi madre no está con nosotros?_

Lo siguiente que recuerda el ojiperla de esa conversación con Hizashi es la sorpresa que adornaba la cara del mayor y la forma tan paciente con que le explico que no todas las madres podían estar con sus hijos por diversas cuestiones, a la suya Kami-sama no le había permitido estar con él en la tierra pero que era más que seguro que la madre del pequeño Neji estuviera día y noche observándolo y cuidándolo desde el cielo.

—Neji—lo llamó de pronto la castaña sacándolo de sus recuerdos.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Nada, sólo que te quedaste más serio de lo normal… ¿Sucede algo?

—No, nada en especial—dijo para después volver a sus recuerdos.

Aun no entraba en la academia y no había sido marcado todavía con el sello del pájaro enjaulado, se encontraba en el patio del complejo Hyuuga esperando a que su padre regresara de una misión cuando observó a un pequeño, un poco más grande que él, entrar al complejo tomado de la mano de su madre, ambos iban sonriendo. Desde ese día, aunque lo ocultara en sus más profundos pensamientos, Neji Hyuuga quiso saber qué se sentía tener una madre.

—**Me pregunto si me habrá querido**—pensó de pronto el castaño.

Decidió que era tiempo de desahogarse, sacar esos sentimientos que había guardado durante años y qué mejor persona para hacerlo que su esposa, aquella mujer que había estado con él incondicionalmente, aun si él no había sabido tratarla como ella lo merecía al principio de su relación. Rompió el silencio algo poco común en él para llamar la atención de la castaña.

—Lo cierto es que… estaba pensando en mi madre.

—…— TenTen no respondió esperando a que su esposo continuara, señal que él entendió.

—Recordaba las explicaciones que me daba mi padre de pequeño sobre el por qué no tenía madre como los demás niños, también… también me preguntaba si, mi madre, me habrá querido.

TenTen casi no podía creer lo que acababa de escucharle decir a su esposo. Sabía que Neji no era tan frío como aparentaba ya que, en muchas ocasiones, se había desahogado con ella sobre problemas con el clan y esas cosas más, en esta ocasión, el ojiperla había sacado a la luz un tema que, en opinión de TenTen, era sumamente privado para el genio Hyuuga. A pesar de eso se sintió muy feliz de saberse la única persona con la que Neji sería capaz de hablar al respecto, eso significaba que, ahora, él confiaba plenamente en ella, la paternidad lo había cambiado. Con sumo cuidado TenTen depositó al dormido bebé en el moisés que se encontraba a su lado para, después, volver la mirada hacia su esposo quien, en ese momento, observaba a su primogénito.

—Neji—lo llamó la castaña, él inmediatamente dirigió su mirada a los orbes chocolates de la chica—lo cierto es que yo tampoco pude convivir mucho tiempo con mi madre ya que, como sabes, ella murió cuando yo era muy pequeña durante una misión, sin embargo, puedo decirte que sin importar nada todas las madres quieren a sus hijos, puedo asegurártelo ahora que soy madre también y créeme que, desde el momento en que supe que estaba embarazada de Hiroshi, supe que lo querría más que a nadie en el mundo.

—TenTen…—jamás, en todos los años que llevaban juntos, había escuchado hablar a la castaña con tanta seguridad y pasión.

—Además—prosiguió TenTen—si tus padres, especialmente tu madre, no te hubieran hecho con cariño—dijo guiñándole un ojo a Neji haciendo que este se sonrojara al entender el doble sentido—no habrías salido tan guapo, amor.

—¡TenTen, no es gracioso! —Neji estaba consciente que, en ese momento, era la envidia de cualquier tomate debido al sonrojo causado por el comentario de su amada mujercita.

La castaña soltó una carcajada haciendo que Neji volteara el rostro manifestando su molestia, hacer sonrojar a su serio esposo era una de las cosas que más amaba TenTen. Pero luego la chica calló y su rostro se puso serio, cosa que tomó por sorpresa al Hyuuga.

—Gracias, Neji—dijo la chica con una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro.

—¿Por qué?

—Por confiar en mí y permitirme conocerte más—la mujer se acercó a su esposo y le dio un corto beso en los labios, gesto que el chico correspondió.

—Hmp, Hiroshi no pudo haber tenido mejor madre que tú, TenTen.

Ahora fue el turno de la castaña para sonrojarse haciendo que Neji sonriera con suficiencia.

**FIN**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Miles de gracias a todas aquellas personas que se toman el tiempo de leer mis fics y dejarme reviews, espero que esta vez también puedan hacerlo ;)


End file.
